Just Give Me A Reason
by MoonshoesPotter2877
Summary: I don't know what to put here so... "Kiss me, Leo." He said quietly, and Annabeth frowned. Clearly she heard him wrong. Annabeth knew that Percy and Leo were getting closer, they were practically brothers and they did everything together. But...Percy wasn't gay. He loved her, didn't he? SLASH PERCY/LEO
1. Chapter 1

**This was really just an idea I had last night, and I actually like how it turned out. It's a three shot, and I'm just warning you again. There is slash. Percy and Leo slash. The title was based off P!nk's song, Just Give Me A Reason. Which, is this chapter here. There'll be two more, not necessarily related to songs, but this one is. It's special.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or anything associated with him...well, three of the books, but they don't count.**

She'd been in love with Percy since she met him eight years ago. They were twelve, and back then she couldn't pinpoint the feeling, but by the time they had their first kiss at sixteen she knew exactly what that feeling was.

He was there for her weakest moments, and her strongest, just as she was there for him. They helped each other, healed each other's wounds after the war. Then a couple winters ago he had disappeared out of the blue, kidnapped by the goddess Hera, and three demi-gods, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez took his place.

For half a year, her heart was broken in millions of pieces. Then she found him. Together, with Jason, Piper, Leo, and two other demi-gods named Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang, they traveled to Europe in search of the Doors of Death on a quest to close them. Together, she and Percy fell into the depths of Tartarus, and together they made their way through the dangers of the pit and made it out.

Nightmares of the monsters in Tartarus plagued them for years. When one of them woke up, the other was there to comfort them. They loved each other. At least, Annabeth thought they did.

One of the nights she couldn't sleep, she rolled over to watch Percy as he drooled, and listened to his snores. In between the snoring, she heard him murmur something. It was quiet, but she was just able to make out what he said.

"Kiss me, Leo." He said quietly, and Annabeth frowned. Clearly she heard him wrong. Annabeth knew that Percy and Leo were getting closer, they were practically brothers and they did everything together. But...Percy wasn't gay. He loved her, didn't he?

She shook her head. 'Dreams are crazy things. They're misleading.' Annabeth thought, 'but they also reveal some of your deepest desires.'

The next night, she still couldn't sleep, and like the day before she listened to Percy's snores. Again, he said something that unsettled her. 'Leo.' he said, and Annabeth could feel her heart breaking again. Two nights in a row he has said his name. Leo's name.

That day, after a completely sleepless night, Annabeth was watching Leo and Percy interact. She was looking for any clues that Percy might like Leo more than a friend, and sadly, she saw evidence everywhere. It was so obvious they liked each other, and she wondered why she didn't notice sooner.

Oh right, she loved him. She didn't _want_ to see it. Seeing Percy and Leo so obviously flirting, and mutually oblivious to the other's feelings, she knew she needed to do something. As much as Annabeth wanted to deny it, she didn't hold the green-eyed boys heart any longer.

That night, Annabeth approached Percy, her eyes a little puffy from the tears making the decision cost.

"Percy," she said, realizing how difficult breaking up with him would actually be. As she said his name, she could feel the lump in her throat growing larger, and tears once again threatened her eyes. "Percy. You know I love you right?" The son of Poseidon nodded, and then he moved his head, Annabeth knew he was confused. "That's why I need to do this. Percy, I'm breaking up with you." She managed to choke out, tears starting to fall.

"What? You're..._why_?"

"Percy, I love you so much, but I don't hold your heart. I know that now. I can see it. The way you look at him, how he looks at you, how you act around each other. You love him, he's the one you love. I should have seen it sooner, but truth be told, I didn't want to. That's why I can't stay with you Percy." It took a lot longer than it should have to make the speech, but when she finally finished, there was a feel of clarity surrounding her. She stepped close to Percy and hugged him like she did back when they were only friends. She got onto her tippy-toes and kissed the dark haired boy on the cheek, and then she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! And for the two of you who reviewed before this chapter was updated, thank you, thank you very much. Here is the second installment of the story. (Yes I repeated my self.) Enjoy!**

**(After this: Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did...I'm not actually that creative. Okay, now enjoy.)**

Percy stared after Annabeth, completely speechless. 'What just happened?' he asked himself. A few minutes passed before the events of the evening sunk in.

"She broke up with me. Annabeth broke up with me." he said aloud as he climbed into bed alone. A couple more minutes passed before the reality of the situation hit. Even though he was upset, he realized how much less heartbroken he was than he thought he'd be. 'What was it Annabeth said? Someone else held his heart? Leo held his heart?' For a moment he found the thought quite absurd, but only for a moment. Then he realized just how right Annabeth was.

Thoughts of Leo had been plaguing his mind for forever. Touching Leo, kissing Leo, making... "No, stop that thought right there, mister." He hadn't had those thoughts about Annabeth for ages. Sure they hugged, kissed, they even slept in the same bed, but Percy realized now his heart wasn't truly in it. While he was with Annabeth, all he could think about was him.

Did he love Leo? The better question...since when is he gay? Bisexual? Percy shook his head. He could deal with that later. For now, he needed sleep.

His nights, just like the ones he's had recently, he dreamed of Leo. Of course he woke up that morning with a desperate problem. Once it was taken care of, he made his way to breakfast, where he met up with the boy who has been invading his thoughts.

"Perce!" Leo called, and he sat with the Hephaestus kids again, something that happened every now and then. He searched the Mess Hall for Annabeth, and couldn't find her, just as he expected. "Percy? Are you okay?" Leo asked, and Percy nodded his head. "Yeah, I am. Can I talk to you after breakfast, before your swords training."

"Sure!" Leo exclaimed and the two of them finished breakfast and together they walked up to the arena. When they finally got there, Leo turned to him and frowned. "Spill. What's going on."

Percy knew he couldn't avoid the conversation forever so he took a deep breath. "Annabeth and I broke up last night. Well, really, she broke up with me." Upon saying those words, Leo's face went from mixed emotions, to that of concern.

"Do you want to skip today's training? We can. I don't mind."

"No. No. No! It's just...she said something...and...I...I can't do it. Let's just practice, yeah?" Percy felt bad about wimping out on his confession, but he needed time to figure out what to say. He couldn't just walk up to Leo and kiss him randomly. Sadly, his distractedness almost cost him limbs multiple times, despite his being a better swordsman than Leo.

"Are you sure you don't want to end today's training early. You're a bit out of it. Chiron will understand, and we can go one day without practice." Leo said, frowning.

"You know what?" Percy exclaimed, as he got an idea. "Let's go canoeing!"

"I am okay with this. Just, don't tip the canoe this time. I prefer staying dry." Leo smirked and the two of them headed off to the beach.

When they were in the middle of the water, Percy smiled at Leo, and the smile he got in return set a million butterflies loose in his stomach. "Much better. It's a lot more peaceful out here, you know? Less worries. Less stress." Percy said.

"It is. It's quiet. I don't like quiet though."

"It doesn't have to be quiet." Percy said, and figured that if there was any actual time to bring up his feelings for Leo it was now, but before he could say anything, Leo kissed him instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**The final installment of my story. I like it personally. One of the only stories I've liked the entire way through. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson. **

'What have I done?' Leo asked himself, as he hurriedly pulled away from Percy. He had had the worst crush on him since Jason left and they started hanging out more and got to know each other better. "I am so sorry! It was an accident. I shouldn't have done that. Annabeth just broke up with you, I'm supposed to be supportive. You aren't even gay. You're straight, and even if you were gay, you wouldn't even like me that way. You were just so...beautiful sitting there smiling at me, I couldn't help myself. And I'm going to shut up now." Leo rambled, and when he finished, the dark haired boy who was his best friend just smiled at him and laughed.

"Beautiful?"

"I'd say handsome, but...your features are softer. Almost feminine. Beautiful. Jason is handsome. Not my type. But handsome."

"Thanks...I think."

"It's a compliment."

"So...you like me?" Percy asked, moving closer to him. Leo blushed. His secret was out. "For how long?

"That doesn't really matter."

"It does matter, Leo."

"I don't think it...fine. The day Jason and Piper left, and you were there to comfort me. You were so strong, and so sure that I wouldn't be alone. You talked to me, you were so confident in everything you said. You listened to me talk, even though you aren't the best listener, and you made me feel important. I was always Jason and Piper's third wheel. With you, it hasn't been like that. You took an interest in everything I did, and you were amazed by the smallest things I did, and I liked that. I've had a crush on you since then." Leo paused for a couple seconds before continuing. "Remember that time you caught me crying, and I made some excuse about how one of my inventions broke, and you knew I was lying but didn't prod any further? I was crying over you. I knew you would never like me as much as I like you. You were in love with Annabeth, and sitting right here with you, you're not helping. I'm pouring my heart and soul into all these words, and you're just sitting there with an amused look on your face. I thought you were better than that." Leo finished, and his heart found a place in his stomach.

"I should probably tell you why Annabeth broke up with me, huh. You see, last night our dear Annabeth spoke some sense into me. She told me in the sweetest possible way that she loved me, but knew I didn't love her. She knew that I couldn't love her as much as I could have, because someone else stole my heart." Percy said, and Leo's heart sunk a little further. Of course there would be another girl.

"I'm just going to go die now." Leo said, and was about to dive into the water until Percy grabbed his hand.

"It's you, stupid. I love you." Leo stopped, moved his hand to pick earwax out of his ears.

"I think I'm hearing things. I could've sworn you just said that you loved me."

"I do." Percy was the one to lean over and kiss him this time. Leo gladly kissed him back, and the next thing he knew he was in the water, Percy's arms around him.

When Leo pulled away from the kiss he frowned at Percy. "Seriously? I said no water."

"It wasn't my fault. Blame them." Percy pointed at a few naiads who were gathered around the boat. "Besides, you're completely dry."

* * *

A couple hours later, Percy and Leo were sitting in Percy's cabin, the campfire was over with, and the two decided they needed to talk.

"How long?" Leo asked Percy. Percy smiled at the younger boy and started his story.

"When I was at Camp Jupiter, Hazel, Frank, and I went on a quest. I know, you've heard about this, but let me tell it anyway. When we were in Alaska, at Hazel's old house, we found a picture of Sammy. Your...Great Grandfather, right?" Leo nodded, and Percy continued. "My first thought was how happy he looked with Hazel, the second thought, I was jealous of her because she was able to make a beautiful guy like him smile. When we got that letter you sent us, and I saw your face, you were like a spitting image of him. You looked so much more sad though. I knew I needed to fix that. When we met the first time, I was cruel. I was confused. I didn't know how to act around you. When we started to hang out more...I think that's when it happened. You became the most important thing in my life. If someone even mentioned you, I could feel myself smile at your memories." Percy grinned at Leo who smiled at him in return. "Brace yourself, it's about to get cheesy." Leo laughed at Percy.

"You mean it wasn't cheesy already?"

"Not the point. Back to the cheesy. You have the most infectious smile out of everyone I've ever met. And your eyes, they used to look so sad. You could tell that you'd lost someone close to you. Now, it isn't so evident." Percy reached up to touch his face, and Leo leaned into Percy's touch. "You're happy now, and I like to think that I'm part of the equation."

Leo blushed, which really didn't suit his face at all.

"You are, Perce. You are." he said, and he scooted closer to Percy, and kissed him.

'You most definitely are.' he thought as the two of them kissed.


End file.
